


Let's Make Love Tonight

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: After a fight with Lucifer, Satan asks MC to come to his room for some “stress relief”. MC and Satan get heated in the bedroom, but before they get too far MC suddenly stops them from going into their usual rough sex and asks Satan if they can instead “make love” to him
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Let's Make Love Tonight

MC lay on her bed, mindlessly scrolling through Devilgram. Though her eyes were focused on the pictures scrolling past on her screen, her mind and ears were focused on the loud voices that boomed throughout the dorms, anger, and irritation evident in both parties.

She let out a soft sight, worried about Satan as she heard his door slam shut and Lucifer’s loud footsteps stomping towards his study, where he was sure to be angrily scribbling his signature on paperwork for the next several hours.

A soft *ping* is heard from MC’s DDD and she clicks the notification, opening her chat with Satan.

**Satan:** Come to my room. Now.

**MC:** For what?

**Satan:** Stress Relief.

MC rolls off of her bed, feet softly landing on the ground. She wasn’t really in the mood to be manhandled right now, so she searched her brain for a way to get out of being roughly taken by her boyfriend while still helping him relieve stress. She walks slowly to give herself time to text Asmodeus for advice.

**MC:** Hey horny man, how does one go about getting out of being manhandled while still pleasuring their partner?

**Asmo:** Dear, you know Satan would respect if you didn’t want to have sex right now

**MC:** It’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t want him to be so rough right now

**Asmo:** Hmmm… what he really needs right now I think is to be loved rather than fucked

**MC:** ASMO YOU HORNY GENIUS!

**Asmo:** Have fun dear, don’t forget to use protection ;)))

MC slips her DDD back into her pocket, picking up her pace a bit, arriving at Satan’s door seconds later.

Not bothering to knock, MC walks straight in and is almost immediately pinned against the door that had been closed behind her by Satan.

“You took your sweet time getting here, huh?” Satan growls, licking a stripe up her neck.

“I did,” MC responds, putting a hand on his chest and lightly pushing him away, nervousness evident in her voice.

Satan raises an eyebrow at MC’s unwillingness to submit to him the way she normally does. His heart sinks at the thought of MC possibly being scared of him at this moment.

“I love you, Satan,” she pecked his cheek softly, a blush immediately rising to his face at the soft and affectionate touch. “It’s because I love you that I don’t want you to be rough with me today,” she pushes him towards the bed, straddling him as he falls onto the mattress, “I want to show you how much I care,” she leans down to rest her forehead on his own, making eye contact with the confused demon, “so please… let me make love to you.”

“MC…” he looks up at her pleading, loving eyes as he is stunned at the change of atmosphere caused by the human’s simple words. He raises a hand to their cheek, softly caressing it and giving them a nervous look.

“It may not be our typical sex, but please, let me make you feel loved right now,” the human’s pink cheeks growing a darker shade of red as embarrassment climbed throughout her body, trembling with anticipation.

The sight of MC looking at him so lovingly and shyly made his cock twitch in his pants and he gave in, leaning forward and catching her lips in a passionate kiss, filled with emotions and desire.

MC continued to kiss him lovingly as she moved a hand down to the hem of his shirt, tugging at it a bit, making him sit up so she sat in his lap and could pull it off. She threw the clothing to the floor a few feet away from them, hands immediately going to his naked chest and caressing his soft skin. They pull away from their kiss, lungs begging for fresh air as a string of saliva connected their panting bodies. MC placed one more soft kiss on Satan’s lips before moving to his jaw, sucking and nibbling gently at his pale skin. He groaned softly as she ground against him, giving his bulge some much-needed friction. 

As MC’s moved down, gently pushing him to lay back on the mattress and relax, she left love bites all over him, from his jaw to his abs, until eventually, she reached the waistband of his pants. 

MC looked up at the blushing blond as she unbuttoned them, pushing them and his boxers down enough to pull his hardening member out and admire it. She placed soft kisses up and down his shaft before licking a long stripe along the bottom, leading to a soft whimper from the man above her as he grew desperate to feel her warm throat gagging around him. She looked up at him with innocent and adoring eyes as she kitten licked the tip before bringing the head of his cock into her mouth.

His hips bucked slightly at the feeling of MC’s tongue swirling around the head and the girl indulged him, bringing his cock further into her mouth and bobbing her head at a quick pace, his hand coming to pull hair from her eyes and hold the loose strands in the hand that found its place on the back of her head. She kept going further and further down until her nose was against his pubic bone and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She moaned around him, the vibrations against his cock leading to him letting out a long and low moan as well.

MC began to move her head again, swallowing around him and taking pleasure in his moans and whimpers, admiring how different he sounded from their usual sex.

_I feel like I’ve only heard him growl and grunt,_ the girl _thought he’s so cute like this_

“S-shit. Kitten, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned out as his hips jerked up slightly, the head of his cock making its way to the back of her throat. She looked up at him, teary eyes that practically had hearts in them as his warm seed spilled down her throat and she eagerly swallowed the salty substance.

After he finished, MC pulled her head off slowly, making a show of scooping up some seed that had spilled out of her lips and bringing it to her tongue. His face turned bright red, not used to MC being so lewd and taking the lead in bed MC kissed back up his body, eventually reaching his lips where he could taste himself on her tongue that danced with his own.

Satan watched with adoration as MC took off her shirt, unclipping her bra, and tossing both garments to the side. He let his hands land on her hips and trace their way up to her breasts. He massaged her mounds and relished in the soft moan she emitted.

He flipped MC so he was on top of her now. He left wet kisses down her neck as he continued to pinch and squeeze her nipples, her moans only growing more frequent as he placed his lips around one of the perky buds, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it lightly.

Her hands found themselves tangled in his golden locks as she lost herself in his touch. His hand that had previously been tweaking the bud he didn’t have in his mouth was now slowly making its way down her torso. MC shivered from the slow gentle touch before Satan leaned back to pull MC’s panties and skirt down her soft legs. 

When all of her clothes were gone she lay there exposed to his hungry green eyes that raked over her. “You’re so perfect,” Satan says softly as he stares down at her dripping core, already wet and begging for him.

He brings his fingers down to her hole, circling it slowly before pushing a finger in. MC moaned and squirmed under him as he pulls the finger out slowly before pushing it right back in. He added a second finger, curling both of them up to press against her sweet spot, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

“Ah… Satan… your fingers- ah- so good,” she panted as his mouth sucked on her breast once more, doubling her pleasure. He lets out a chuckle at MC’s inability to form sentencing without her little cries of pleasure. He pulls his fingers out of her and brings them to his lips, bringing the wet digits into his mouth and tasting her sweet arousal.

“You’re so sweet, Kitten. Here, can you taste yourself on my tongue?” He leans down and kisses her passionately, tongues swirling around each other, the taste of her arousal mixing with the taste of Satan’s previous orgasm that still lingered on the back of her tongue.

“So sweet,” MC pants out as she licked the string of saliva connecting them both back into her mouth.

Satan moves to sit against his headboard and motions for MC to come to his lap.

She straddles him, lining herself up with his member before slowly sinking down, pleasure taking over both parties as they let out soft sighs and moans. As soon as MC has sunk all the way down on him, his cock nearly touching her cervix, she gave him another soft peck on the lips.

“I love you so much, Satan,” MC smiles, unable to help herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Satan smiled and kissed her shoulder.

“I love you too, Kitten - ngh!” he interrupts himself with a groan as MC slowly lifted her hips before sinking once more onto his cock and grinding down on him. She leaned back to face him, nose to nose as they both panted and whined, MC’s pace growing more frantic before her legs began to hurt. Noting the way her thighs started to tense underneath his large hands, he flipped them over once more, setting a faster pace as he threw her legs over his shoulders and pounded into them.

MC cried out in pleasure as he continued to hit her g-spot with every thrust, her mind becoming hazy with love and lust towards the man inside of her. The room was filled with the scent of sex and the sounds of the pair moaning each other’s names and small praises. “Kitten, I’m g-gonna cum” he stutters out as his thrusts grow more erratic before stuttering as her walls clamped down around him, her own orgasm ripping through her body with a loud cry of Satan’s name. 

Satan filled her with his seed, her nearly purring at the feeling of the warm cum filling them. He pulled his softening member out and watches as her hole spasmed around nothing but air and the cum that spilled out of it, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he admired his lover’s trembling post-orgasm form.

“Thank you, MC, I really enjoyed that,” he kisses her on the cheek earning a small whimper from the tired human, “let’s clean you up, then we can nap, okay kitten?”


End file.
